Switched
by Isabel Hunter
Summary: What happens when Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Batchelder team up to experiment on the flock and the Sonic Team?
1. Chapter 1

Switched

"Get the emerald," Dr. Robotnik ordered seriously. Dr. Jeb Batchelder scrambled around the lab and handed the lead doctor a glowing green gemstone. Dr. Robotnik took the gem with gloved hands and placed it in a small chamber in the machine they were working on.

The machine filled up a lot of the room and had a clear chamber on each side. In the first chamber stood an animal, and in the second was a human. They were both hooked up to multiple wires and monitors in the chambers.

"Pull the switch!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. Dr. Batchelder pulled a switch on a wall and the wires began to glow. "It's working!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed. "It's working!"

"We did it!" shouted Dr. Batchelder. "It worked! We really did it!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Max

I woke up to find myself in a cage, and hating every minute of it. I looked around in the room, trying to get a feel of my surroundings. There was next to no lighting in the room, but I could just make out the sihlouettes of the flock across the room. I pushed on the door to my cage and, to my surprise, it actually opened. I cautiously stepped out of the cage and a dim set of lights came on. I made my way across the room to the flock's cages. They were open but they were all sleeping. I opened Fang's cage and poked him.

That's when I realized something was wrong. My hand was in a white glove and I was shorter than normal. I slowly looked down at my body and screamed, "I'm a blue hedgehog! How the hell did this happen!"

Well, that woke everyone up. The flock all jumped and most of them hit their heads on their cages. Iggy was the only one who didn't hit his head. He completely fell out of his cage.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. Then he looked down at me. He gave me a quizzical look and spoke, unsure of what to say, "Hi…"

"It's me, Max!" I shouted. "I have no idea how I got like this, but it's really me!" I was glad that it was still my voice that I spoke with. At least I get to keep that. But I realized something else when Fang spoke again.

"I don't know a Max. Are you okay, Sonic? Or did you finally dive off the deep end?" He said in an un-Fang-like voice. I just stood there, completely shocked.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here!" I shouted. As if he was listening (which he probably was), a voice crackled over the PA system.

"You are in a containment area for experiments in progress. We will be observing your behavior for a time period that has yet to be determined and see how you each adapt to your new bodies."

The PA system crackled and silence filled the room again. If I have to stay in here for more than a week, I'm going to snap someone's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So is that really it? We're really stuck here?" Fang, or Fang's body, said.

"When can we get switched back? I want my body back!" I yelled trying not to panic, but failing.

"Hey! You don't think I want you in my body?" my body said.

"It's okay, Max," I heard Fang's real voice say. A black hedgehog with red stripes in his hair came over to me and wrapped me in a hug with his little arms. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek when human me growled and started to shout.

"Okay, that it! I've seen enough of that with that horrid Sonadow fanart! I don't need to actually see it happen!"

Fang and I exchanged confused looks but broke apart.

"Anyway…" I said, ignoring what had just happened. "Since it looks like we're going to be in these bodies for a while, what are you're names?"

"I'm Sonic," my body said.

"Shadow," Fang's body said. I resisted the urge to laugh at the irony.

"I'm Knuckles," Iggy said, "And why the heck can't I see?"

"I'm Tails," Gazzy said in a voice that sounded strangely like a girl.

"My name's Amy," said Nudge.

"And I'm Cream!" said Angel in a cute little-girl voice.

After my flock, as animals, introduced themselves, we sat around in a circle and started to discuss our pasts.

"So this Dr. Eggman idiot, he used you as lab rats?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Same with you guys and this Jeb guy?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah. And he was a nicer one of them. And I bet you that Jeb and Dr. Eggman, or at least one of them, are behind this."

**Author's Note: This chapter is for my friend, Fluffy. Happy half-birthday, Fluffy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a long time. This story has been adopted by a fellow fanfic writer that asked me about it. Her name is Shadow7104! Please check her out for the continuation of this story, as she will be writing the rest of it on her account! Thank you for reading!

-write on-  
>Is<p> 


End file.
